Good Night, My Little Water Angel
by Hakai
Summary: simple and short ToukiRansho fluff. from CLAMP's wish. I feel this couple is a tad underappreciated and therefore decided to write a fic about them. please Read and Review


Good Night, My Little Water Angel

By: Hakai

Disclaimer: I do not own anything WISH related.

A/N: I hate CLAMP, but think Ransho and Touki are such a cute couple! ^^ And I realize they are androgynous angels, but unlike Japanese, you can't go very long in English without mentioning what gender they are. So for the purpose of this fic [and my convenience.] Ransho and Ryuki will be referred to as 'he' and Touki as 'she'. [And no, it's not because I'm a homophobe, because I'm not. It's because that is how my friend, Tomo, always refers to them. And I got used to referring to them as such.] Is that ok with you? ^^

Simple and short Touki/Ransho fluff. ^^

__

//When you LOVE someone all your saved-up WISHes start coming out.//

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

"Hisui! Hisui! Why? Why did you leave us?! Why did you leave ME?!" The Archangel of Fire, Ryuki lived up to his title. For his fiery rage was once again overcoming all other instincts. "Why did she leave?!" He yelled at the nearest being. Which unfortunately had to be poor Touki, whom was reading under a nearby tree.

"Why? Tell me, Ryuki, would you follow if Hisui were to go to the debts of Hell, would you follow?" Touki asked clamly, thought rather displeased with the interruption. Ryuki simply spoke too much for his own good.

"Of course!" Ryuki shouted, his eyes ablaze.

"It's the same. Just as you want to be with Hisui, so do Hisui and Kokuyo want to be with each other." Ryuki's face fell at this blunt but true response. "Now if you don't mind, I'd like to get back to reading." Touki was just settling back into the scrolls she had been reading when she remember. "Didn't you have a job to do?" She asked looking back at Ryuki.

The angel of Fire thought about it for awhile. "Yea. I did. I was supposed to find a new Archangel of Wind. But how can they expect be to just find a replacement for dear Hisui so quickly? She was the best Angel of Wind we ever had."

"You would be wise to obey God's orders. But then, that may be expecting too much from you." Ryuki was just about to make some witty comment when Ransho appeared on his Creature of the Earth.

"Well now." He said leaping off the creature. "Just the two I wanted to see. Ryuki, God doesn't want you to delay any longer on your assignment. I suggest you hurry along."

Ryuki was about to argue, but thought better of it. He slumped his shoulders and flew off, leaving Touki and Ransho to their own devices.

"Well, just woke up?" Touki asked putting her reading away. It seemed it was just not the day to be reading.

"How did you know I was sleeping?" Ransho asked smiling. He felt he knew the answer, but conversing with the little water angel was much be interesting.

Touki knew he knew the answer as well. But she, secretly, enjoyed his company as well. "You were sleeping by the fountain. The fairies always come talk to me."

"So you have spies watching me now?" Ransho teased. Touki didn't reply. He chuckled. "Come Touki. The new peach tree looks lovely. Come see." Before Touki could answer, Ransho had scooped her up and taken off.

"R-Ransho." Touki grumbled a slight blush gracing her cheeks. "I-I can fly on my own."

Ransho kissed her forehead. "Of course you can, but then, what's the fun in that?" He smiled, she sulked.

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

"See." Ransho sighed landing near the peach tree. "Isn't it beautiful."

"Lovely." Touki said a little more sarcastically then she had intended. In truth, she thought it was the most beautiful peach tree she had ever seen. But it'd be a cold day in Hell before she admitted to liking something that Ransho liked as well. "Now if you don't mind. I'm taking a nap." She stated settling into the soft grass.

"Tell me the truth, Touki." Ransho said as he bent down. "Do you like this peach tree?"

"I suppose." Touki yawned. The archangel of Earth smiled in wait. "Alright. It's beautiful. I like it."

"Do you like Ryuki?"

"I can tolerate him, yes."

"Do you like me?"

"No." The water angel said a little too quickly.

"Of course you do." Ransho said with a smile. "Otherwise you would have left long ago."

"If that's the way you see it…" Touki said closing her eyes. As her breath became even and she fell into sleep Ransho smiled at the small being before him.

"Of course you don't like me. I believe… that you might love me. Don't you agree?" He whispered giving her a soft kiss on her pale lips. "I love you, my little water angel. May your dreams always be pleasant." With that said, he too fell into sleep beside his beloved. And so the two would still be when Ryuki came to call. The wise Archangel of Earth and his darling water angel.

~Owari


End file.
